Cake
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: Prideshipping...kinda. Cracky Yami


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor will I ever. I can't even say I own the whole plot….hooray crack…and tumblr. Kudos to Tinny for inadvertently giving me an idea to add into this already messed up fic.

A/N: FAIR WARNING! Yami is going to act a bit like an idiot….because its crack…and because I'm part of a community where we find immature/childish Yami very funny.

Yugi sat at the desk in his room, looking at the paper in front of him. On it was a list of names of his and Yami's friends followed by items of the food and decoration kind. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Yami wasn't in the room; by the sounds of it Yami was still downstairs helping Grandpa move displays around the Game Shop. Yugi was glad Yami was taking advantage of having his own body… Which brought Yugi back to the list in front of him. He, Joey and Anzu had all agreed that since Yami had his own body now, it would only be proper to give him a birthday to go with it, since Yami couldn't remember his original birthday.

Going over the list of stuff that they'd need, Yugi crossed off the stuff that Mokuba and an apprehensive Seto had promised to provide, in order to split the rest up between everyone else. At least they could get the remaining stuff early and store it at Kaiba's mansion, since that's where the party was being held… after practically begging Seto to cooperate. Seto knew that Yami held some form of attraction towards him and had declared that he had a feeling that he was going to regret this.

…

On the day of the party, Yugi and Yami approached the Kaiba mansion. Yugi had lured Yami there by telling him that Kaiba wanted him to test out something new. Mokuba let them in, and led Yami to the living room that had been deliberately and well darkened so Yami couldn't see anything.

"…Yugi?" Yami voiced uncertainly, hesitating in the doorway.

"It's ok, Yami, I'm right behind you," Yugi assured his darker half while fighting a smile off his face. Yami nodded and took that last step into the room. Yugi grinned and reached to where he knew the light switch was and flicked it on.

"Surprise!" Came the resulting shout, making Yami jump. In the room stood all of his friends and in front of them were presents and a cake. Yami tipped his head and looked around the room in confusion before looking at Yugi. "I don't understand, Aibou… What's going on?"

"We decided that since you have your own body now, you should have a birthday to go with it," Yugi explained, watching the comprehension cross Yami's face. "So, Yami… Happy birthday."

…

A few hours into the party, Yami was in a bit of a haze. Apparently, his new body did not have an immunity to sugar so he was quite sensitive to the sweet substance. It was so good though! Bakura seemed to be enjoying getting him to consume more and more cake and ice cream, thus getting the former pharaoh settled into a nice sugar buzz. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. They were all sitting around enjoying movies, since games were out of the question…. It was no fun if Yami always won them. Mokuba had suggested Disney movies, and everyone had agreed if only to see how the sugar-buzzed pharaoh would react. They were not disappointed. Yami seemed to take on a whole new personality under the influence of sugar.

"Aibou, I can understand them, that means I can speak French!" Yami told Yugi ecstatically as they were working through Beauty and the Beast.

"…Pharaoh, they translate it for you… You're just not realizing it."

"Bakura, don't tell him that, this is amusing," Ryou admonished quietly, even though he was grinning. Bakura blinked at his hikari before a positively demonic grin spread across his face.

"You're right, my apologies. I don't know why I didn't see it before," Bakura replied before sliding down to join Yami on the floor and started pointing things out to Yami quietly, Yami agreeing completely even if what Bakura had pointed out was false. By the time they had worked their way to the Lion King, Bakura had somehow managed to quietly convince Yami to tell Seto how he felt about him.

Yami moved over to the couch that Seto had been sitting on after getting another serving of cake and ice cream and sat next to Seto. Seto merely looked at him, trying to ignore the anticipatory look that Bakura was sporting. That and a demonic grin combined was never something someone wanted to see. Deciding to get this over with, Seto sighed and looked at Yami.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Yami smiled brilliantly at having gotten Seto's attention. "Can you feel the love tonight, Kaiba?"

Seto fought a visible twitch. He did not just say that. Seeing Bakura's grin grow, Seto decided to pay Yami back for that and amuse Bakura further. Reaching behind Yami casually, he put a hand on the back of Yami's head and pushed so that Yami's face went down straight into the cake and ice cream on the plate. Smirking and standing up, Seto looked down at Yami as Bakura burst out laughing at his plan working.

"No, no I can't say that I do," he replied as everyone either burst out laughing or tried to hide their smiles while they moved to help Yami clean up.


End file.
